A Trip To Fortune Valley
by SergeantRed
Summary: An FBI agent is given a break from work and he decides to take a vacation to Fortune Valley with his friends. But, when he looked back at a case file, he knows is all connected to his past. He has to team up with his old friend, Tyler Morgan and his crew to take down The House and finish this case. (New characters doing random appearances in different chapters.)


Chapter 1: Fortune Valley

I'm a cop from Los Angeles, also known as the City of Angels. I've just finished work for today and starting my 3-month vacation. I packed all the things on my desk and walked out my office. On the way out, someone stopped me on my tracks.

It was Detective Roger Murtaugh. He is a LAPD detective that I have been working with alongside his partner, Detective Martin Riggs.

Roger: Hey, Agent Parker.

Me: Yes, Rog?

Rog: I heard you're leaving the department, so me and Riggs wanted to give you something.

Rog handed me a small wrapped box. I was the size that it can fit a men's wallet inside.

Me: Thank you, Rog. But, you know I'll still be in LA. I'm just going on vacation for a few months.

Rog: But you're moving back to your old office.

Me: Well, yeah. I have to. The last case we did used up a lot of time, until FBI gave me an office here during the whole case.

The last case cost a lot of time, money and nearly, our lives. We had to investigate about sudden quakes that are happening around the city. We found out that these quakes started by Spirits. They invaded LA and they're from Japan. These Spirits shook the whole city just to get some people's attention, mostly who are in law and order. And I was on that list.

Once we managed to catch up to these people, I had a big hands-on fight with the Commander of this ship, Ratatoskr that holds all these Spirits.

The Commander, Itsuka Kotori, and I were on a rooftop near Downtown. We fought for a while until she got me and choked me. I was struggling to get out of her grasp. I tried reaching for her, but I got ahold of my spare gun, a 6-round revolver, and I shot her. The bullet hit her at her foot. She let go of me and she stumbled. I shot her again, this time at the shoulder. She walked back, tripped and fell to the ground on a car.

That confirms that she's dead. The rest of the suspects are missing and the ship can't be tracked for now.

Rog: So, when are you coming back?

Me: Maybe before New Year's or after January 1st. I will be gone for awhile, so I need you to watch my home until I come back. So, before I leave, come to my house and I'll give you the key.

Rog: Alright. I'll see you later.

I head to the basement parking and walked to my car. I started the engine and drove to the gate. When I got on to the road, an Audi R8 pulled up next to me. The car got my attention.

I took a look through the window and I saw an old friend. It was a Vocaloid. Her name is Megurine Luka. Vocaloids have existed for a long time and they are in the form of androids, but that's just another story for a later time.

I revved my engine to get her attention. And, sure enough, it did. She looked at me and she had a surprised look on her face. Then, my phone rang.

Me: Hello?

Luka: Hey, Michael! It's been awhile. Where are you going?

Me: I'm on my way home.

Luka: And I'm on my way to see you. I was about to surprise you but you have done that to me already.

Me: Yeah. Hold on…

I looked at her car. It looks like mine.

Me: Luka, did you take my car?

Luka: Uh… yeah. I needed a car but I was thinking that I should borrow one of yours and give it to you later.

Me: Alright.

When the light was about to turn green, I told this fast to her:

"Luka, race you home! Loser buys dinner!"

She agreed. My car, a fully modified 2015 Mustang GT RTR can beat that stock car.

Then, the light turned green, I pressed the pedal and I got the lead. This race would be a piece of cake…

2 Minutes and 3 Miles Later…

I reached the front of my building. I got out of the car and the Audi stopped behind me. I took my bag and walked to the door. Luka gave the car to the valet and ran to me.

I pressed the elevator button. I head to the 10th floor, where my apartment is.

I got out the elevator with Luka and head to my door. Before I opened the door, Luka stopped me.

Luka: I almost forgot to tell you. Miku and the others are inside. So, how are you going to explain it to them?

Me: I have an idea.

Luka enters my house first. I heard a lot of people screaming "Surprise!". They calmed down after she told them it's her.

I got in the house and sneaked to the kitchen. I hid behind the counter. Then, she brought them to the kitchen. When everyone is in, I yelled out "Surprise!" to them. They jumped and somehow fell to the ground. Luka's the only one standing. I laughed so hard.

Luka explained what is going on to them while I'm packing my things. After an hour of packing, I placed my bags and some boxes at the door.

The movers are coming later to deliver everything to a plane at LAX.

I talked to the others while waiting. The other Vocaloids that are in my house are Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Neru and Teto.

Kaito: So, when are the cars going to get here?

Me: When the movers arrive. It'll save our time from getting to one place to another.

Luka: About your car, Michael… Here's the key.

Me: Thank you. I needed it so that I can send the car to Fortune Valley.

…and the chat goes on.

30 minutes later, the doorbell rang. I opened it and I saw the movers and Rog. I told the movers to take the boxes and explained everything to Rog. I gave him the key and told everyone to go to the door. I took my bags and brought them down. I put them in the taxi and gave the car key to the driver.

Two hours later, everything was packed and everyone boarded the private plane. I got on and sat down. The plane took off 10 minutes later. Once the place is above 10,000 feet, I took out my PC and logged in my email. I saw an email that was sent by a colleague from LAPD.

 **To Special Agent Michael Parker,**

 **We've received the reports on the last case that you have done. We need you to confirm the information here including the autopsy reports, evidence, suspect's name and records, witnesses statements and more.**

 **Once you are done, please deliver the confirmed info to the FBI and keep a copy for future reference.**

 **Also, we have heard of rumors of the suspects. They might have hired more people to fight or escape. Off the record, we heard that these a-holes are hiding out somewhere in another city. Their ship has been detected and we managed to take control but, the suspects have escaped before raiding the aircraft.**

 **We will give you updates on their locations. If they are in your area, please immediately report to the FBI for further instructions.**

 **From,**

 **The Los Angeles Police Department.**

I took a look at the files. I did the checks on all of them. All the photos are clear and the evidence matches.

While I was checking, something stood out. There were records on their bank transactions and most of them lead to certain accounts. These accounts lead to a big organization. I took a look and the person managing the account is Lina Navarro.

All accounts lead back to a bank in Fortune Valley. This caught my attention. I will have to investigate once I reach there.


End file.
